I Love You, I Hate You
by The Keeper of Darkness
Summary: Jade loves Tori. Tori loves Jade. But neither will admit their feelings, that is of course until an acting project makes a mess of things. Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters


**Hey guys, I know you all want another chapter of Never Let You Go. Which...uh...may or may not be continued. hehe. But here is a new story. Its another JadexTori, but it takes away from Tragedy. For now at least. Tell me what you think :)**

**Also please give a warm welcome to my new Beta Victorious Rox2014**

**Rated M for language, and some sexual content**

* * *

Chapter One: Damn You Vega

"Jade?" a raspy voice snapped, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to see none other than Tori Vega, standing over me with her arms crossed. Boy she looks pissed. I sat back in my chair giving her a glare. She must've found that snake I put in her locker. Childish I know, but i couldn't help it, Vega is just so much fun to piss off.

"What." I snapped back, with my usual bitchy tone. Which earned me a good eye roll from the brunette. She sighed and tapped her foot on the ground.

"I know you're the one who put this damn snake in my locker." she snapped back holding a dead snake in her right hand. whoa, that thing was alive when I put it in there. So little miss perfect has a murderous side? I couldn't help but bite my lower lip as my mind took a...dirty turn. No, cut it out Jade. You hate Vega, don't forget it.

"I don't know what you're talking about Vega" I said in my "mock Tori" voice. I could almost see smoke coming through her ears. God, she has a temper. It's kinda cute though. Oh my God Jade, seriously? You need to stop with the whole loving Tori thing. See...I've developed a major crush on Tori. Despite how much I hate to admit it. Why do I tease her then? Why not just admit my feelings or some shit like that? Well I can tell you. Despite being the biggest bitch at this school, I'm probably the most insecure person you will ever meet. My defence mode kicks in and I push everyone out. Partly because I hate myself, and partly because of past relationships. I'm talking boyfriends, friends, parents, you name it.

Anyways back to Vega. She had said something, and I didn't pay attention. "Huh?" I asked seeing the extremely annoyed expression on her face. I simply blinked innocently at her.

"I said I don't talk like that." she began. Here we go. "Don't pretend like you didn't put the snake in my locker. This has your dirty fingerprints all over it." she sneered, leaning down and getting face to face with me. Her voice dropped to a husky whisper as she continued. "You wouldn't want me to get revenge." I gulped, resisting the urge to pin her to the wall and kiss her until her lips turned red. Then I proceeded to force a throaty laugh.

"You threatening me Vega? Damn you got some balls. That or you're just a dumbass." I retorted standing up out of my chair forcing her to take a step back. "If you like that pretty little face you got there, I suggest you back off." I growled, staring her dead in the eye.

Tori gulped. Ha, I knew I scared the girl. I gave a grin at that, until I noticed something...odd. Tori did not seem frightened. She was staring at...my chest. I took a step back, her gaze remained. whoa...why the hell was she looking at my boobs. "See something you like Vega?" I sneered sarcastically motioning at my chest. A few kids laughed. One kid whistled. I shot him my worst death glare before turning back to Tori.

I swear to God, I have never seen a person turn so red in their entire life. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Tori looked like she was going to cry. She turned away and sat in the chair on the other side of the room. But not before muttering "bitch" under her breath.

"It takes one to know one." I called after her as I went back to my seat. She turned and shot me an angry glare before Andre, (who like the rest of our "gang" had been only halfway listening to us) butted in.

"Can you both stop it? Seriously, it's getting old." I should strangle him for that one. Apparently Tori thought different.

'You're right, sorry Andre." Tori sighed, and got up to take a seat next to him. I sat there and fumed. How dare he? How dare she?

But before I could say anything, they started laughing about some stupid shit on Andre's phone. Cat, Robbie, and Beck migrated over for some reason. Whatever, I don't want to go near them right now.

I sighed and took out my phone. It was 7:45. Class starts at eight. And I'm here, sitting in a busy classroom, all alone. No way in hell is that going to fly. I'm just going to go to my locker and look busy. Or...maybe I should go sit in the janitor's closet. Nobody would find me there. Therefore, nobody to bother me.

Yup, decision made, janitor's closet it is then. I got up and shoved my chair for the dramatic affect. Then I turned and walked out the door, giving it a good slam for the hell of it. I made my way to the hallway, and then the janitor's closet. I looked around before opening it and stepping inside. Switching on the lights I sighed and sat in the back corner by some shelves. I brought my knees to my chest.

Here we go. The tears. See, for the bad ass girl I portray, I never let anyone see me cry. Sometimes it just happens. I took out my phone and glanced at the picture of the frail little black cat that I loved so much. He was my best friend, and he died a week ago. I've been a wreck lately, so crying in the janitor's closet has become a bad habit of mine lately.

Holding the picture to my chest I leaned back against the wall. Then my worst nightmare came true.

"Jade?" Fuck. I looked up and glared at the person in front of me.

Vega.

Of course it was Vega. It had to be.

She will never let me live this down.

I sighed and wiped my face. Probably smudging my makeup.

"What do you want Vega? Come here to taunt me. Go ahead. I fucking dare you." I almost spat the words out of my mouth. She didn't respond. She stood there for a second before falling to her knees. Then in an instant her arms were wrapped around me pulling me into a tight embrace.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I just sat there as she held me.

She didn't ask. She didn't tease. She just sat there and held me.

What the hell is going on?

Vega is supposed to hate me. And I'm supposed to hate her.

I don't want to feel.

I don't want her to care about me.

Panic rose up in my chest.

I shoved her away. She fell backwards.

I could hear my heart pounding.

Her head hit the shelf.

My breath got sucked out of me.

She got up with tears in her eyes and screamed something.

I heard the words "heartless" and "cruel"

My heart ached.

She ran out the door.

I sat in shock. What the hell did I just do? She came to comfort me, and I hurt her. I got up to run after her, only to find her clutching her head by a locker set.

"Vega" I started, but was immediately cut off.

"Can it Jade. Just. fuck off for once. Okay?" she snapped through gritted teeth. I had done it this time. I backed away, nodding. Tori never curses. In fact, that's the first time I've ever even heard that word come out of her mouth. I must've really hurt her head. I can't believe I did that to her. Tori didn't even do anything. I sighed and slammed my fist into the nearest locker. It hit so hard I put a major dent in it. I was so angry I didn't even feel the pain.

I watched my hand as it swelled up. Whatever, who the hell cares. I told myself before hitting that dammed locker again. And again. My hand was purple by the time I was done, and let me tell you that locker was not a pretty sight.

I screamed as the pain kicked in at once. Blinking away the tears I headed to the bathroom.

Great, I look like a damn raccoon, oh well, I'm glad I have extra mascara and eye liner. Can't make it through the day without my signature "Jade" look.

My hand hurts. I don't think I can pick up that damn brush. Oh well, I guess I'll left hand it. Picking up the brush my thoughts went back to Vega. No matter how much we hate each other, I still need to apologize for what I did. There was no reason to shove her like that. And I'm still regretting it.

There. Makeup done. Time to head to class and play head bitch. Part of me hopes Vega isn't in there, but i find that part is wrong as I open the door. Sikowitz looks annoyed that I'm late. Who cares.

I take my seat only to be questioned by the ever concerned teacher. "Jade. You are late." he said flatly. Well for some reason that set me off. I'm already pissed enough.

"No shit Sherlock" I snapped back. The class gasped. I swore at a teacher. Yeah that's right, I actually have balls.

On a side note, Tori is burning holes in my skull with her eyes right now. Oh God.

Right, back to Sikowitz. "Jadelyn West." he began. Dammit Sikowitz, you know I hate my name. I just glared at him. "You better start shaping up, or I'm dropping your grade." I gave an annoyed huff, and crossed my arms.

Sikowitz sighed and continued with whatever the hell he was talking about. "As I was saying before Jade decided to interrupt me, you have an acting assignment. I want you to write and perform a one act play on the genre I give you. You will be working with a partner, that I will assign now."

This actually sounds interesting. I like writing plays. I crossed my arms, being careful not to hit my swollen hand, and waited for him to continue. I prayed to God I didn't get paired with Tori. She hates me already, and I know she will make my life hell if i work with her. Plus Sikowitz had a weird thing for putting us in a romantic situation. At least that's what our past few acting sessions have been like. He was weird, so I didn't pay much thought to it.

"First we have Jade." Sikowitz called. Please don't put me with Tori. Please. I'm begging you. "You will be working with Tori." Fuck my life. Sikowitz did that on purpose. "And your genre is romance." Oh my God. He hates me. Life hates me. I turned to look at Vega, bringing myself to glare.

And for the first time in my life, I was afraid of Tori, her glare was almost deadly.

This is going to be hell. I have to write and perform a romantic play with Vega. Which is bad enough because of my already present feelings, not to mention the fact that she hates me. And I'm not talking that love hate kind of thing. No, Vega hates me. And she has every reason to.

I mean I hate me too, so at least we're on the same page with that.

I refuse to put up with this. It's not out of my character to argue with Sikowitz, who had moved on to assigning other projects. I sprang up out of the chair and glared at Sikowitz.

"What do you mean I'm paired with her?" I snapped pointing at Vega. I saw her get up.

"Yeah, why do I need to work with her Sikowitz? It's bad enough I have to be around her anyways. There's no way I can get through a project with her without killing myself." Tori stated, ouch Vega. Sikowitz sighed.

"You girls will work together, or you will fail. And I expect it to be perfect." he said, glaring at Tori. Tori groaned. I rolled my eyes and plopped into my chair. No more arguments were made from either of us. We both simply spent the class glaring at Sikowitz.

After class I headed straight for Tori's locker. "Vega, I'll be over at your house at eight." I stated plainly folding my arms. She closed her locker and glared at me.

"And what if I'm busy?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Suck it, I'm bringing my laptop, we are writing at least half of it tonight. So buy me a Red Bull." I demanded, staring at her.

She sighed "Fine, see you at eight." Wow, I expected an argument. Oh well. I nodded and walked toward my locker.

Tonight should be interesting.


End file.
